Fire Emblem Wiki:Community Portal
Should User:Rocking Chair/BOTW be moved to Fire Emblem Wiki:BOTW Voting for this has come and gone. You can still add comments, but don't add any more votes. I forgot what action we ended up taking, but the BOTW seems to have faded away anyway.--Otherarrow 13:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) For Change Argument #Done on other wiki's that way: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage, http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Wiki:Dragon%27s_Neck_Colosseum, e.t.c #Having it in this namespace makes it more inviting to edit #Seems more site-related/official this way #If Rocking Chair is off, another user can take over for him without editing in his namespace #The main argument of the opposing argument is that this is copying/cloning/whatever by putting it in that namespace, but the whole idea for BOTW is from another wiki anyway, so by those standards we shoudn't have BOTW in the first place + has it occured to the opposition that there is a reason all the other wiki's do it that way, mainly the above. Against Change Argument #Done on other wiki's that way: We all can't be cookie cutter men. #Having it in this mainspace, an thus making it "official", is more distracting to editors, and may bring people who just vote and nothing more, as seen on the aforementioned wikis. #Rocking Chair seems to be a smart enough fellow, he will likely put someone in charge to change it if he is away. Votes for Change - User:Semajdraehs I can be incredibly lazy so anyone else can change it if they know how User:Rocking Chair - I must side with Semajdraehs on this one. The idea is good to the extent that it does liven this place up a bit, but it should be a group project that should be listed under Fire Emblem Wikia. I've been here a long time, even before Semajdraehs came along and helped us out big-time, I've seen so much developpement, we are a close-knit community. This idea is good but we still need this to be found under the Fire Emblem Wikia prefix for reasons of... community. 00:15, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Good ideas get my vote. [[User: Phoenix99999|'Phoenix']] [[User Talk: Phoenix99999|'99999']] This is a much more "official" than "User-specific" thing, there's a reason that the FFWiki does it that way. CrashGordon94 09:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Votes Against -Meh -User:Otherarrow - Okay. I put some thought into this. I'm against BOTW in it's current format. A vote based battle of the week page is pointless, as Otherarrow stated whould attract people who would only vote for the BOTW then leave. Also a charcter vote is ridiculously biased, think about it. As an example: Ike vs. Marth, everyone votes for Ike because they've played his games. The few voters who know anything are drowned in other, uninformed voters. I'm personally against any BOTW of that format. Colm 21:03, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Comments and suggestions Ok. I started my points, and Semaj has probably has more mudslinging to do, but...meh. The main purpose of this "debate" is to see what you think about this. Aside from the boring "should this even be here" argument. I would like to see how we could "personalize" the concept if it were accepted, how we should go about advertising it whither or not it is accepted and any other concerns or ideas you people can think up. Who knows, maybe this time the whole community will get together to state their minds.--Otherarrow 16:25, 20 October 2008 (UTC) About the fact that it is practically copied, Zelda and Final Fantasy both have the same thing so one must of copied off the other. Besides i think its a great way to get more people involved in this Wiki and it makes me look like im actually doing something... Rocking Chair Okay... I'm really, really lost, and citing the lack of people involved in this wiki my vote might be ever so remotely important... So someone explain to me what's going on here so I can voice an opinion please... Also please, when informing me, try not to use any bias, doing so may swing my vote in an oposite way.Colm 20:12, 21 October 2008 (UTC) We are trying to decide whether the Battle of the week should be kept under my name or should be a whole Wiki project that anyone can take over. Rocking Chair Yet you still voted colm Rocking Chair 22nd October 2008 Yeah because it was explained to me genius.Colm 11:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I really can't decide on what I should vote for. This BOTW thing sounds neat, but I really don't know if it should be put into the Fire Emblem Wiki .--Black Dragon Laguz 20:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 10:40, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Here is a list of pages that need to be re-coded for the new parser: http://ws2.poz.wikia-inc.com/~lukasz/errors/fireemblem.txt Any help would be appreciated. [[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here] :Remember a lot of those may be irrelevant - differences, but not ones that make a real difference to the page. You may want to copy the list to a wiki page, so you can remove those that have been checked :) -- sannse (talk) 20:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC)